Wanna Play?
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: What happens when Aang and Toph create a game. Written for Taang week day 2: Game. A day late, sorry! Please R&R. Rated K Just in case.


CS: This is written for Taang Week, Theme 2 games

CS: This is written for Taang Week, Theme 2 games!

Axel: CS doesn't own Avatar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katara hummed a tune as she washed off Sokka's shirt, trying her hardest to ignore the blood stain on the chest. Sokka and Suki were washing Appa off with some water from a near by river. Zuko was complaining about how they were camping and that Momo was trying to eat bugs out of his hair. Toph and Aang were approaching Katara. Wait, wha? 'They should be training.' Katara thought.

"Hey Katara, wanna play a game?" Aang asked with innocence in his voice.

"Yeah Sugar Queen, it will be fun." Toph said with the same amount of innocence in her voice.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Katara said in her motherly voice.

"This game is training!" Aang said with great enthusiasm. "You have to bend the earth-"

"But I'm not an Earthbender." Katara said, cutting Aang off.

"That's okay Sugar Queen, you play with mud. An extremely wet mud. You can play with Waterbending or Earthbending." Toph said as she crushed a rock in her hands.

"Okay then, I guess I could." Katara said as she put down Sokka's bloody shirt. She could tell by the look Aang and Toph got that she just signed up for something she was going to regret.

After walking a while, they came to a field, with extremely watery mud. "Why is it so wet?" Katara asked.

"During rainy seasons, water fills this place up. The Rainy season just ended, so it's still really wet." Aang said.

"So how does this work?"

"Well Sugar Queen, you have to bend the mud into fine particles and get the right amount of water from the earth into it. It makes an earth that is bended by Water and Earth. But it needs to… Wait, just try it and learn! I'm sick of explaining stuff to people!" Toph yelled finally losing her cool.

So Katara did, and after about twenty minutes, she got it. "Okay, now we can start!" Aang said jumping up off the ground and pumping up his fist. "The goal of the game is to capture the other people."

"Hey what's this game called anyway?" Katara asked.

"Quicksand!" Both the 12 year olds yelled as they made a pool of quicksand around Katara's feet. She shrieked and drained the water out of the sand. Katara watched as the two Earthbenders tried to trap each other in the quicksand.

"Stop!" Katara yelled. "What kind of hellish, sick, and twisted game is this!? Trying to KILL each other!?" Katara then went away to wash clothes again.

X

"So what is this game?" Sokka asked as he and Suki walked into the muddy field.

"You have to bend the earth to make it so it can trap people!" Aang said with his peppy voice.

"Yes, I see. But there is a tiny itsy bitsy problem with your game. We're not benders!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, so how can we play?" Suka asked.

"You can be targets!" Toph yelled as she made a pool of quicksand that started sucking up Suki's loose boot. Suki grabbed her boot and wisely retreated. Sokka wasn't so smart. He jumped away from the large puddle and landed on his feet on near by solid ground. Scratch that, Aang just made it quicksand. Sokka's feet were trapped and the quicksand was turned back into solid rock.

"Let me out!" Sokka said.

"Okay Snoozles." Toph said as she bent some of the earth up and Sokka was floating with his feet stuck in a large and skinny rectangle. Toph then launched him away.

"That's not what I meant!" Sokka yelled as he blasted off, a small twinkle showing when he disappeared from sight.

X

"This better be important" Zuko grumbled as he walked into the watery field.

"Oh, it is Scarface. We need your help to train Aang in his earthbending."

"Not worth my time." Zuko growled as he started to walk off.

Toph and Aang just sighed as they made a giant pool of quicksand around Zuko's feet. He sunk and threw his arms up in confusion. Toph took advantage of this and made a circle around Zuko, holding his hands in place. Toph then kicked the Zuko Wheel and sent it rolling back to the camp.

Aang laughed and Toph joined in. "Twinkle toes, wanna know the funny thing though?"

"What?"

"Only the first six inches are wet like that! They could only sink that far!" Aang stopped laughing as Toph's laughs got louder.

"It should be four feet if Rainy season just ended." Aang said with slight worry.

"Eh, things are probably different now Twinkles. You know this from 100 years ago." Toph's laughs stopped as her face paled.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"You're right Twinkles, Rainy season's not over. It's just starting!" Toph yelled as she pointed up to one of the mountains. A rain cloud was over it and water was filling up the large basin like rock. It started splashing out before tumbling out towards Aang and Toph.

"Run!" Toph yelled. Aang, without so much as a thought, picked up Toph bridal style and started running with his Airbending. But Toph weighed him down and the flood was a little bit faster. As the water was nearing, Aang slipped on the wet ground. He landed on his butt and Toph beside him.

"I guess this is the end Twinkles. Only Katara could bend that much water away!"

The two preteens embraced each other as the water came crashing down. Around them in the shape of a heart. "Hahaha! Look what we have here! Two love birds!" Katara mocked them as she surfed down the flood waters on a board of ice.

"Aang and Toph, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sokka yelled as he surfed down the current of the Earth board that Toph 'gave' him.

"Perfect!" Suki yelled as she painted the last stroke on her canvas. She showed it to the others and they laughed. It was Toph and Aang hugging each other as the waves crashed around them. They were holding each other with happy looks on their faces. It was a perfect sketch. She might have changed the look on their faces, but perfect! "I knew those painting lessons would be worth it!" She said as she wrote her name in the bottom corner of the canvas in black paint.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked as he walked up. He still had some chunks of rock on him, but his movement was free. Suki showed him the painting. He glared at Aang. "What are you thinking!? You have to beat my Father! You don't have time to rebuild the Airbenders yet!" Zuko erupted into a held back laughter.

"Knock it off!" Aang yelled at them.

We're sorry Aang, that's just what you get for scaring us." Katara said in her motherly tone as she sent the water down a slope that would, eventually, take it to the ocean.

"Wimps. You wouldn't have been hurt. The stuff we can make into quicksand is only six inches deep, see?" Toph asked as she Earthbended the ground below her and Aang into the Quicksand. And so did Aang. They both sank into the foot deep hole and stumbled on top of each other. The sand hardened on them before anything else could happen. Aang was on his back and Toph was hovering above him. Her headband fell off and her hair cascaded down messily. Their fire nation clothes were ruffled from the wind when Aang tried to save them from the flood.

"I cannot pass this up!" Suki said as she got back to work on a fresh canvas that she brought just in case when Katara told her the plan.

Toph made a growling noise. "What the heck?!" The two younger members of the Gaang yelled. The two broke out of their earth prisons and chased Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. Suki finished her second painting. Aang was laying on the ground with a slight blush. Toph had her hands near Aang's shoulders and she was on her knees with her face hovering above Aang's. Her raven black hair cascaded down around Aang, some of it brushing up against his face. Both tweens had a blush on their face. "Oh, yeah, I gotta preserve these."

XXXXXXXXX

CS: I'm sorry that this is a day late, so I made it extra long!

Axel: Now to see if he can write up another One Shot before the day's up.

CS: Please Review! Must write! Bye!


End file.
